Джи
Внешность У Джи длинные, доходящие до подбородка бледно-красные (почти розовые) волосы и глаза примерно такого же цвета, разве что, они более темного оттенка. На правой стороне лица у Джи красная татуировка, похожая на Пламя Урагана. Он носит белую рубашку с большим воротником, не застегивая её до конца, черные брюки и свободно висящий галстук, на руке - кольца. Кроме того, в манге он часто замечен с сигаретой, но, как и в случае с Гокудерой, это было вырезано из аниме по цензурным соображениям. Личность Джи угрюмый человек, его просто разозлить, однако Фон как-то отмечал, что Джи не чужда и наивность. Тем не менее, он всегда думает, прежде чем сделать что-то, и это делает его ответственным человеком, на которого всегда можно положиться. Он показан преданным своим друзьям, тем, кто заработал его уважение, и, в особенности, Джотто, являясь его правой рукой. В тоже время Джи не может простить того, кого рассматривает как врага или предателя. Тому есть пример: Деймон. Джи во многом похож на Гокудеру. История Джи родился в обычной мафиозной семье. Он и Джотто в детстве были хорошими друзьями. Когда Джотто и Джи выросли, Джи помог тому создать семью Вонгола, ставшей главной семьёй в мафии. Возвращение в прошлое После возвращения Тсуны и остальных в прошлое, Юни с помощью колец Вонголы призывает Первое поколение. Примо и его хранители заявляют, что будут наблюдать за ними, пока не увидят, готовы ли те получить наследство Вонголы. Ночью он появляется из пламени кольца перед Гокудерой и заявляет, что будет ждать, пока не увидит решимость Хаято. Когда пришёл черёд испытания Гокудеры, Джи перевоплощается в Хаято и на один день становится правой рукой Тсуны. После окончания дня Гокудера находит Тсуну и говорит что тот, кто сегодня был с ним не он. Джи снимает маску и спрашивает Тсуну, который Гокудера был лучше, тот отвечает, что на Хаято, который был сегодня, можно положится. Когда Джи говорил чтобы Гокудера отдал кольцо и возвращался в Италию, Тсуна возразил то что ему нравится и тот Гокудера который он обычно и то что он не позволит отправить Гокудеру обратно в Италию. Услышав это Джи говорит что узы Хаято и Тсуны крепки и даёт наследие Гокудеры после чего исчезает. После в Намимори. Джи как и другие хранители Примо собираются чтобы обсудить следующее испытание. Все они выглядели взволнованно так как следующее испытание было Деймона. Все они хотели вмешаться, но Джото сказал только смотреть. Завершающая битва в будущем Во время битвы Тсуны с Бьякураном, Джи, Джотто и другие хранители появятся из колец Вонголы. Джи ничего не сделает и оставит всё на Джотто. Отношения Боевая Подготовка Оружие * G's Archery: G.'s Archery is a bow made with a bone structure and a body embedded with an "I." It is covered in Storm Flames as well as the string used to launch arrows. It launches Storm Flames with great power. * Gun: He initially used a Gun which he carried almost as a part of himself, much like Gokudera's Dynamite, but switched to a bow given to him by Giotto himself whenever he acted in the name of the Vongola. Навыки и Способности * Hand-to-hand combat: G. was able to knock out a bunch of thugs that Gokudera had angered beforehand in mere seconds with no problem at all. Интересные Факты Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Семья Вонгола и Союзники Категория:Правая Рука Категория:Хранители Вонгола Категория:Хранитель Урагана